<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Never Trust a Mirror by DaFishi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26709049">Never Trust a Mirror</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi'>DaFishi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Sokka, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Mpreg, Omega Zuko, Really cute, Some angst, Zuko is insecure, and pregnant, at the end, i hate tagging so fucking much, sokka is good husband</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:47:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26709049</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko is very insecure when it comes to image.</p><p>He thinks he isn’t pretty enough to be an omega.</p><p>Sokka begs to differ.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>435</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Never Trust a Mirror</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic was sad but not????</p><p>How do I write like this???</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Never trust a mirror.</p><p>It only shows you what’s skin deep.</p><p>You can’t see how your eyelids flutter when you’re drifting off to sleep.</p><p>It doesn’t show you what the world sees when you’re only being you or how your eyes lit up when you’re loving what you do.</p><p>It doesn’t capture when you're smiling when no one else can see.</p><p>Your reflection cannot tell you everything you mean to me.</p><p>Never trust a mirror for it only shows your skin.</p><p>And if you think it dictates your worth, it’s time you looked within.</p><p>***</p><p>Zuko looked in the mirror, a small frown on his face.</p><p>He hated the way he was looking right now.</p><p>7 months pregnant and looking like a bloated elephant-hippo, Zuko was seriously regretting putting a mirror in their room.</p><p>“Helping Piandao with that sword technique was a terrible idea. I almost lost an eye. Zuko, what are you doing in front of the mirror again?” Sokka asks.</p><p>Zuko bites his lip. “Do you ever regret it?”</p><p>Sokka frowns. “What, the sword technique?”</p><p>The omega shakes his head. “Marrying me.”</p><p>Sokka looks to be taken aback and Zuko almost laughs.</p><p>Almost.</p><p>“Why?” Sokka asks, sounding stricken.</p><p>“I look like an engorged walrus-whale. And I’m pregnant,” Zuko deadpans.</p><p>Suddenly the alpha is rushing forward and hugging the omega tightly, peppering kisses all over his face.</p><p>“Honey, no,” Sokka comforts. “You could be the ugliest person alive and I still love you. Lucky for me, you’re the prettiest omega I’ve ever seen.”</p><p>“But-” Zuko tries but is cut off.</p><p>“Darling, the reason you’re round is because you have a living thing growing inside of you,” Sokka placates. “I’d be more concerned if you weren’t round.”</p><p>Zuko leans into his alpha. “Are you sure you don’t regret it?”</p><p>Sokka nods solemnly.</p><p>“I have no regrets when it comes to you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and Kudos please!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>